


I've Had Worse

by tfw_cas



Series: Short Destiel AUs - Meeting For The First Time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding Over Monty Python, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, References to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, The Author Is a Monty Python Fanatic, and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: An afternoon at the movies turns into the most fun Castiel can remember, as he and Dean bond over their love of Monty Python.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Short Destiel AUs - Meeting For The First Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029360
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	I've Had Worse

When Castiel walked into the darkened movie theater, he could see that there was only one other person there. Still, it  _ was _ a retrospective, on a Tuesday afternoon... not exactly the latest blockbuster.

He sat as far away from the other man as possible, partly because his people skills were rusty, and partly because he didn't want to come across as a creeper. Sitting too close to the only other occupant would be weird, wouldn't it?

The movie started a couple of minutes later, and almost immediately the other man started roaring with laughter. "A moose once bit my sister," he giggled as the words came up on the screen.

_ Okay, this could get pretty annoying.  _

Cas loved the movie; he knew the entire script, and it was hilarious. But they were in a movie theater, and there were rules about behaviour, weren't there? He was going to say all the lines too, but quietly. Meanwhile…

"Strange women lying around in ponds, distributing swords is no basis for government," the man said in time with 'Dennis', turning slightly towards Castiel as he laughed again. 

"Supreme executive power derives from a mandate from the masses, not from some farcical aquatic ceremony," Castiel quoted, louder than he'd intended.

"Bloody peasant," the other man shouted, gleefully. 

_ Okay, maybe this is actually pretty fun. _

By the time King Arthur and his knights reached Camelot - after they'd both fallen about in hysterics trying to remember all the things that floated in water apart from witches - Castiel was ready for a singalong.

_ We're knights of the round table, we dance whene'er we're able _

_ We do routines and chorus scenes, with footwork impeccable _

They both sang with gusto; the other man seemingly particularly enjoying lowering his voice to sing " _ I have to push the pramalot." _

When the song had finished and the knights had decided not to go to Camelot because it was ‘a silly place’, the other man suddenly turned to Castiel and called out, "Hey, buddy, why don't you sit over here?"

Castiel thought about it for all of a second, then decided  _ why not, _ and hurried to join his fellow Monty Python enthusiast. As he got nearer to the man, he noticed just how attractive he was, and when he laughed…  _ dear lord. _

"Ni," he said, grinning from ear to ear, and Castiel feigned a scared face before sitting down next to him.

What followed was one of the most enjoyable hours or so of Castiel’s adult life. He and his companion got increasingly louder and sillier, singing along with  _ Boldly Brave Sir Robin  _ and humming obnoxiously to the  _ Intermission  _ tune. They played off each other, doing ridiculous voices for some of the scenes.

“One day, lad, all this will be yours,” the man said.

“What, the curtains?” Castiel replied, in the highest voice he could manage.

They both cowered at the sight of the killer rabbit, and tried to copy the sound Sir Bedevere made when the knights were reading the inscription in the cave of Caerbannog. 

He’d never met anyone before who knew every line of dialogue, and still found it funny all these years later. It gave him a warm feeling inside, especially when his new friend kept looking at him with such joy and happiness.

The movie ‘ended’, and suddenly Castiel didn’t know what to do. They were supposed to be leaving the theatre, but he stayed rooted to his seat, listening to the  _ Intermission  _ theme again, playing on an endless loop.

The man wasn’t moving either, and as the moment dragged on, Castiel felt the air between them becoming thick with tension. His fingers were resting on the armrest, almost touching the other man’s, and as his heart rate sped up his breathing became shallower.

He turned to look at him, and found him staring back. His stunning eyes - which Castiel could now see were green - were framed by gorgeous lashes, and his face was dotted with freckles. Then there were his lips…  _ dear god, those lips.  _

“So…” the man said, his eyes flicking to Castiel’s mouth, and back again.

Castiel was having some sort of brain freeze. He wanted to kiss this sex god in front of him, but he didn’t do that kind of thing. He didn’t pick up guys on a Tuesday afternoon at the theatre… or any other time for that matter. He went to work at the hospital, and when he wasn’t being a doctor he generally sat at home and read, or occasionally watched TV.

He hadn’t been able to resist the pull of  _ Monty Python and the Holy Grail  _ though. The movie had always been one of his first loves, and now he thought it might actually be his favourite.

“Hi, I-I’m Dean,” Green Eyes said, waiting expectantly for Castiel to respond.

“Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel… Cas.”

_ What now?  _ Shouldn’t someone be coming in to clean the place up? Kicking them out to get the place ready for the next movie? 

Dean moved his hand and his fingers brushed against Castiel’s, sending a thrill through him. They both leaned forward then and their lips touched, and Castiel felt sparks igniting in his veins.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, before pressing his mouth more firmly against Castiel’s; kissing him with a purpose now.

Well then, maybe picking up men at the movies  _ was _ what Castiel did, although hopefully this would be a one-off. Dean was gorgeous, funny, and a damn good kisser, and Castiel really wanted it to be more than a brief tryst in the dark.

Dean broke off the kiss, chest heaving and a smitten look in his eyes. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to join me on my quest for the holy grail, but I think I’ve already found it.”

“And there was much rejoicing,” Castiel quipped, delighting in the grin he got from Dean in return.

Their mouths met again in the dark, and Castiel’s last thought before losing himself to passion was  _ I’ve definitely had worse. _

**The Beginning**


End file.
